


Fica mais um pouquinho?

by royalbaekh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Needy Byun Baekhyun, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Baekhyun estava morrendo de saudades do namorado, não o via direito há uma semana, por causa da correria da faculdade. Então, quando Sehun apareceu em seu quarto do dormitório para uma visita rápida, tentou convencê-lo a ficar mais um pouquinho. Será que o mais novo consegue resistir?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Fica mais um pouquinho?

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, essa é a minha primeira postagem aqui.  
> Essa fic nasceu de exercícios de escrita com prompts de diálogos. Antes só tinha uma cena, mas decidi continuar escrevendo e transformar em uma one shot.  
> Agradeço a Julis, minha amiga de confiança, pela betagem <3  
> Feliz dia dos namorados e boa leitura!

[♡]

Baekhyun tinha um olhar inocente no rosto enquanto esperava por uma resposta de Sehun. Parecia um filhote de cachorrinho pedindo carinho, sentado no sofá do dormitório. Uma cena típica, mas que sempre funcionava quando queria alguma coisa.

Com muito pesar, Sehun encarou o mais velho e disse:

― Não posso te fazer companhia hoje, Baek. Sinto muito. Tô cheio de relatório para entregar. 

Baekhyun , que estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas no seu sofá, esticou o braço e puxou Sehun pela mão. 

― Eu achei que você ia ver a série nova comigo. ― ele disse com uma voz melosa, o trazendo mais  para perto. ― Tava te esperando.

― Olha, eu só vim deixar essa tortinha de morango que comprei a caminho de casa porque lembrei de você, mas não posso ficar.

Sehun se desvencilhou relutante e deixou a sacola de papel em cima da mesinha de centro. Logo o cômodo cheirava a morango e baunilha, o mesmo cheiro do perfume favorito que Baekhyun usava. O rapaz parecia ter obsessão por morangos, mas Sehun já estava acostumado e não achava ruim ― pelo contrário: amava quando envolvia o outro em seus braços e sentia o cheiro frutado.

Baekhyun murmurou um “obrigado-você-é-o-melhor-namorado-do-mundo” e se levantou para checar o conteúdo da embalagem. Seus olhos se iluminaram quando ele viu que era de sua confeitaria favorita. A birra inicial foi substituída por felicidade instantânea. E ele precisava demonstrar isso de uma forma que o outro entendesse bem.

Se aproximou do mais alto, se esticando para abraçá-lo, descansando a cabeça  em seu ombro. Sehun não se surpreendeu. Sabia que Baekhyun era uma pessoa que demonstrava seu amor através de toques físicos. Essa era a linguagem do amor dele. Já tinha escutado um episódio de podcast sobre o tema quando estava a caminho da faculdade e lembrou do namorado quando o apresentador explicou sobre esse tópico,  dando um sorrisinho.

Sehun retribuiu o abraço apertado, permitindo-se aproveitar o momento, e fez cafuné no cabelo macio do Baekhyun vagarosamente. Por causa da proximidade do fim de período, eles quase não se viam ultimamente. Uma tonelada de trabalhos e provas os manteve ocupados e exaustos durante a semana. Dessa forma, no final de semana, Sehun ficava agarradinho com o namorado no sofá, vendo netflix e comendo besteira. Era o que fazia Baekhyun recuperar toda a energia que a faculdade drenava de seu corpo. 

― Eu amo você. ― Baekhyun disse contra a camisa de malha preta que Sehun usava.

Ele sentiu seu interior se acender em euforia ao escutar aquelas três palavras.  “ _ Acho que nunca vou me acostumar a essa sensação _ ” , pensou.

― Eu também te amo, meu bem.

Eles ficaram nesse abraço por alguns segundos, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro. Se Baekhyun em seu estado normal já era pegajoso, imagina quando estava morrendo de saudade. Ele sentia falta do cheirinho de lavanda que ficava impregnado em sua camisa quando se abraçavam, de ficarem falando besteira e trocando carinhos. O abraço do seu namorado era simplesmente a melhor coisa do mundo inteirinho.

A televisão interrompeu o momento do casal. Sehun deu um pulo, se  assustando com o grito vindo do aparelho. Quando olhou, viu a cena que passava: algumas garotas sentadas davam as mãos, formando um círculo. Elas tinham os olhos fechados e murmuravam uma prece , mas uma delas tinha sido possuída por um espírito.

― O que é que você tá assistindo, Baekhyun? ― Sehun passou a mão na testa. Tentava se recuperar do susto. ― Caralho, que susto. É por isso que depois você não consegue dormir e aparece no meu dormitório, não é? 

Baekhyun tinha um sorriso de lado. Sua expressão dizia “culpado”, mas ele estava se divertindo vendo o outro alarmado.

― Se você assistisse comigo e dormisse aqui também, não teríamos esse problema. Teríamos?! ― Baekhyun riu e deu um beijo na bochecha do mais velho, tentando tranquilizá-lo.

Sehun encostou a testa na dele. Respirou fundo e disse:

― Ah, Baekhyun... Vem, me dá um beijo antes de eu ir.

Ele voltou com a expressão tristonha, mas se esticou e deixou um beijo nos lábios do outro. Sehun aprofundou o beijo, segurando-o pela cintura , e deixou que sua língua explorasse  sua boca. Baekhyun respondeu na mesma intensidade, saboreando aquele beijo como se fosse o último.

O ambiente pareceu ficar mais quente . Sehun sentia o calor fervendo na região do abdômen. Soltou um suspiro , quando seu lábio foi mordiscado. Suas mãos estavam descendo, quase que involuntariamente, da cintura para a bunda do outro , mas ele se afastou rapidamente, no susto, quando escutou outro grito vindo da televisão.

― Porra ― Baekhyun disse baixinho entre os dentes enquanto recuperava o fôlego. ― Eu devia ter desligado essa merda.

Sehun riu. Baekhyun continuava adorável, mesmo quando ficava com raiva. Melhor : ele ficava ainda mais adorável quando franzia o cenho e resmungava.

― Bem, foi um sinal para me lembrar de que meus relatórios não serão feitos sozinhos.

Sehun esticou a mão e acariciou a bochecha do namorado. Ficou olhando para aqueles olhinhos brilhantes e se perdeu neles. Lembrou da primeira vez que viu Baekhyun no corredor da faculdade. Naquele dia, o tempo parecia ter parado. Sorriu, envolvido pela paixão e pela nostalgia.

― Eu lembro de quando eu treinava na frente do espelho como devia te chamar para sair. ― confessou , tímido

― Você o que? ― Baekhyun disse com uma expressão boba no rosto. ― Sério? Ah, me conta!

― Sério. ― riu e olhou para o chão. ― Eu esperava uma oportunidade de falar com você em alguma aula , mas sempre travava.

Baekhyun levantou o rosto de Sehun e o encarou de forma amorosa.

― Ainda bem que eu tive a atitude , então. ― deu uma piscadela.

― Nossa, quando você pediu meu número eu fiquei tão sem saber como reagir. ― disse entre risos . ― Mas ainda bem que eu consegui te passar o número certo. 

Desde quando se conheceram, durante a aula de Sociologia I, Baekhyun se encantou pela timidez do outro, assim como pelo seu sorriso raro. Eles sentavam próximos um do outro, o que o levou a se esforçar para fazer comentários engraçados e bobagens apenas para vê-lo sorrir. Sehun tinha se mostrado relutante no início, porém, logo acabou se aproximando e eles viraram colegas; começaram a sair juntos e se tornaram inseparáveis.

Baekhyun amava cada detalhe do seu namorado. Apesar de Sehun ter superado boa parte da timidez perto dele, tinha momentos (como esse) em que ficava rosado e ria envergonhado. Era a coisa mais fofa do mundo todo e Byun apenas sentia vontade de mordê-lo todinho.

― Por que você tá me olhando assim? ― Sehun perguntou . A mão deslizou da bochecha para a nuca do outro.

― Eu quero me casar com você. ― respondeu, como se tivesse dito a coisa mais simples do mundo.

O coração de Sehun acelerou no peito. Lançou um olhar questionador e atônito. " _Ele tá falando sério?"_

― Não tô dizendo que quero me casar com você _agora_ , a gente nem terminou a faculdade. ― Baekhyun deu uma risadinha . ― Mas eu quero muito mesmo compartilhar minha vida com você. Para sempre. 

Sehun sentiu uma lágrima escorrendo no próprio rosto. Estava tão cansado mentalmente e fisicamente por causa do fim do período que nem tentou esconder suas emoções. Estava bastante sensível e sobrecarregado de sentimentos.

― Escutar você falando para mim exatamente tudo que _eu_ sinto por você é surreal. E-eu... ― respirou fundo enquanto Baekhyun secava suas lágrimas. ― Eu quero me casar com você também.

― Que bom,  senão eu ia ter que te convencer com todo o meu charme e isso daria um trabalho…

Sehun riu e cutucou o ombro de Baekhyun,  que respondeu dando uma leve mordida no  seu ombro . Os dois riram; brincadeiras como essa faziam parte de sua rotina, sempre que estavam juntos tudo ficava mais leve e divertido.

Então Baekhyun sentou de volta no sofá e puxou Sehun para o seu colo. Ele deu uma risadinha quando os dois caíram juntos no estofado  e se esticou, pegando o controle na mesa de centro e desligando a tv.

― Tá, eu vou ficar um pouquinho, mas nada de filme de terror.

Baekhyun abriu um sorriso brilhante que acendeu até seus olhos. 

― Tudo o que você quiser, meu amor.

Sehun deu um olhar desconfiado para ele e balançou a cabeça levemente, como se pensasse “ _ele não tem jeito mesmo_ ”. Porém, a quem ele queria enganar? Sabia que estava enfurnado em relatórios para entregar do grupo de pesquisa, mas arrumou uma desculpa qualquer para ver o namorado. Em seu interior, queria ter autocontrole e muita força de vontade para apenas entregar o doce, lhe dar um beijinho e voltar a trabalhar; ao mesmo tempo, queria ignorar seus afazeres e curtir seu amor um pouco. 

Quando Baekhyun o puxou para um beijo lento, exploratório, teve certeza de que a segunda hipótese tinha vencido e não ficou nem um pouco arrependido. Deixou escapar um gemido quando a língua dele acariciou a sua de maneira provocativa. O beijo tinha gosto de saudade, desejo e a promessa de uma vida toda juntos. 

Sehun sentiu as mãos de Baekhyun envolver em sua bunda por cima do tecido da calça jeans que usava. Não queria parar o beijo, ao passo que queria remover aquela peça incômoda de roupa. Queria sentir o toque do namorado por toda sua pele, estava ávido por mais e mais contato. De maneira instintiva, rebolou prazerosamente no colo dele e os dois gemeram entre o beijo que antes era lento, porém transformou-se em ávido.

Baekhyun percorreu o abdômen de Sehun com as mãos por dentro da camisa, sentindo -o suspirar quando chegou à linha do cós da calça. Mas , antes de tirá-la, se livrou da camisa dele e em seguida da própria. Quando voltaram a se beijar, seus troncos estavam colados. O calor que os dois corpos produziam juntos parecia capaz de incendiar todo o quarto. 

As mãos de Baekhyun habilmente seguraram as coxas de Sehun e ele se ergueu, carregando o namorado até sua cama. Apesar de estar sedento a ponto de sentir que poderia tê-lo em qualquer lugar, dava valor ao conforto de sua cama, especialmente no pós-sexo, quando eles podiam ficar juntinhos até criar coragem para tomar banho juntos antes de dormir.

Sehun apertou as pernas no tronco de Baekhyun e voltou sua atenção em beijar e mordiscar seu pescoço longo. Deu uma risadinha quando Baekhyun bateu no móvel da sala; sabia que o ponto fraco dele era o pescoço, então decidiu esperar até eles estarem a salvos na cama para continuar.

― Machucou, meu amor?

― Foi de leve ― Baekhyun disse enquanto  o colocava na cama. ― Mas você vai dar beijinho para sarar? 

Sehun viu o olhar atrevido e ao mesmo tempo manhoso que seu namorado lhe lançava , então decidiu agir. Passou a mão pelo quadril dele, massageando levemente a região da pancada. Seus dedos foram até o zíper e, em questão de segundos, o despiu. 

Baekhyun sentiu o olhar dele percorrendo todo seu corpo, depois recebeu beijos suaves na curvatura do quadril, seu corpo reagindo a cada estímulo, ficando entorpecido e quente de desejo.

― Sehun... ― suspirou entredentes. Os beijos tinham chegado na parte mais sensível, o deixando duro e ofegante. 

Sehun envolveu o pau com sua boca, chupando o quanto conseguia e estimulando o restante com as mãos. Os barulhos incoerentes de Baekhyun o deixou duro, implorando por um alívio. Olhou para cima e viu a expressão de prazer sofrida de Baekhyun,  que tinha os olhos fechados, o cenho franzido e a boca entreaberta, respirando pesadamente. “ _ Ele  _ _ é _ _ lindo e sexy pra caralho _ ”, pensou.

Baekhyun acariciou gentilmente a nuca de Sehun , mesmo estando em um estado desesperado. Amava como cada toque entre os dois transbordava desejo, e, principalmente, muito amor. O tipo de amor capaz de transcender.

― Amor... ― Baekhyun respirou fundo , tentando fazer suas palavras saírem, mas sua voz estava rouca, tomada de tesão. ― Eu quero você. Vem cá.

Sehun deixou um beijo molhado no membro ereto e distribuiu outros na linha do quadril, no abdômen e , finalmente , concentrou sua atenção no pescoço. Puxou Baekhyun para si enquanto via a pele  dele se arrepiar por causa dos toques. 

Baekhyun afundou a mão  em seu cabelo enquanto deixou a cabeça pender para o lado. Se contorcia levemente por causa dos beijos quentes que recebia na pele sensível . Tomado por excitação , roçou seus quadris e gemeu baixinho em aprovação. 

Sehun se afastou para trocar de posições, os colocando de lado. Viu os olhos de Baekhyun carregados de desejo, a pupila dilatada ; os cílios tocavam a bochecha de forma preguiçosa, um movimento tão suave.

― Eu amo cada detalhe seu. ― declarou o olhando nos olhos.

Baekhyun o trouxe para mais perto, puxando a perna de Sehun para ficar sobre si , e respondeu:

― Eu te amo por inteiro.

Ouvir aquilo causou um rebuliço no estômago de Sehun . Como resposta , usou a perna que estava sobre o outro para trazê-lo  para mais perto ainda. Estavam com os corpos colados, arfando por causa de cada atrito, mas ainda não estavam próximos o bastante. Eles podiam estar prestes a se fundir e não seria o suficiente. Nunca.

Baekhyun se esticou até sua mesinha de canto. Quando voltou, entregou uma camisinha para Sehun, que abriu e vestiu o membro do namorado. Ele próprio se ocupou em espalhar lubrificante pela entrada do mais novo. Seus dedos exploravam a região, contornando e estimulando de forma prazerosa. 

Estavam deitados de lado, a posição favorita de ambos , e se beijavam de forma intensa , sugando, mordiscando e puxando o lábio um do outro. Então, lentamente, Baekhyun entrou, soltando a respiração pelos dentes. Estava tentando se controlar para não se acabar em segundos. Ambos estavam tão excitados, tão carentes um do outro , que aquilo parecia mil vezes mais intenso do que o usual. 

― Isso... ah! ― Sehun gemeu na boca de Baekhyun, entre o beijo. ― Você me faz sentir tão bem, tão bem.

Baekhyun segurava firme a cintura do outro, enquanto seus corpos se chocavam de maneira ritmada. Um vai e vem que provocava ondas de calor entre os dois, o prazer compartilhado se fortalecia e queimava no interior de cada um. Depois de alguns minutos, eles eram uma bagunça de beijos molhados e sussurros de palavras  de aprovação. 

Toda vez que eles transavam parecia mágico, independente de que m estava por cima ou por baixo ― sempre alternavam de maneira natural . Seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamentes. Era o contato mais íntimo e definitivamente o mais intenso entre os dois. Nunca deixavam de se beijar ou de dizer elogios ou incentivos ; apesar de entregues ao desejo, sempre eram gentis um com o outro. Às vezes  até trocavam risadinhas durante o ato.

Dessa vez não foi diferente . O prazer construído estava a ponto de explodir e suas bocas não tinham desgrudado. Os dedos acariciavam os cabelos e as cinturas. O toque  foi ficando cada vez mais forte e necessitado quando eles chegaram  à beira do clímax. Faltava apenas uma faísca para explodir.

Sehun desceu os beijos para o pescoço de Baekhyun, enquanto retribuiu as estocadas em um ritmo levado pelo prazer. Os dois gemeram quase em uníssono. A respiração acelerada, os músculos tensos implorando por uma libertação. 

Baekhyun sentiu seu corpo ser atingido por uma onda intensa de prazer, tremendo de leve enquanto fechava os olhos, apertando Sehun contra si, sentindo cada pulsação. Em seguida, Sehun sentiu uma sensação gostosa de êxtase por todo o corpo. Descansou a cabeça na curvatura do pescoço do namorado enquanto relaxava completamente, emitindo um som satisfeito quase semelhante a um ronronar felino.

Depois de alguns minutos abraçadinhos, levantou e estendeu uma mão para Baekhyun.

― Vem, amor, vamos tomar um banho rápido e depois dormir. ― o convidou.

― Então você vai dormir aqui comigo? ― Baekhyun tinha o rosto iluminado com expectativa.

Sehun sorriu e concordou. Sempre acabava fazendo as vontades do outro porque ele mesmo não conseguia resistir quando se tratava de passar mais tempo com o seu amor. 

Felizmente, seu colega de quarto era bastante festeiro e não ficava no dormitório em uma noite de sexta-feira, não importava se estavam em fim de período ou em época de seminários. Isso era perfeito para o casal, que tinha bastante privacidade.

Tomaram banho juntos como de costume. Sehun ajudou Baekhyun a lavar o cabelo, o cheiro do shampoo de morango inundando o box do banheiro. Se beijaram quando terminaram de se secar, já vestidos com moletons. Estavam quase voltando para a cama quando Baekhyun lembrou do mimo que tinha deixado na sala.

― A torta de morango! ― soltou Sehun, lembrando que estava mesmo faminto. ― Olha, foi uma prova de amor eu ter esquecido a torta pra ficar com você, sabe disso, né?!

Sehun riu.

― Hmm... bom saber. ―  lhe deu um selinho rápido.

Eles voltaram para a sala , Sehun praticamente deitado no sofá e Baekhyun se encostando nele, como se fosse o melhor travesseiro do mundo. A embalagem da torta estava em sua mão enquanto Sehun escolhia o que assistir na Netflix.

― Vamos ver algo leve para dormir bem depois, sem pesadelos. ― colocou Urso Sem Curso para reproduzir na TV Smart e deu um leve sorriso quando a animação começou. Amava assistir aqueles ursinhos fofinhos junto com Baekhyun, abraçadinho. Apesar do outro  sempre insistir em ver algo de terror, qualquer coisa que assistissem estava bom, contanto que estivessem juntos.

― Tá bom. ― Baekhyun mordeu um pedaço de sua torta e ofereceu para Sehun, que aceitou.

Eles dividiram a torta enquanto assistiam Panda tentar despistar os irmãos para arranjar um encontro com Lindsay. Acabaram emendando em mais um episódio . A torta já tinha acabado. Eles riram levemente de algumas cenas, mas  mantiveram o abraço quente naquele sofá aconchegante. 

Tomado pelo sono, Baekhyun fechou os olhos por um momento e sentiu que não havia lugar tão tranquilizante, tão confortável  quanto os braços do seu namorado

**Author's Note:**

> O que vocês acharam?  
> Feedbacks, kudos e comentários são apreciados ♥  
> [link do prompt de diálogo que usei: https://pin.it/7gx5mJG]  
> Bjs,  
> \- lê mona; [ onde me achar ](https://lemona.carrd.co/)


End file.
